


A Favor Between Friends

by crylorenaissance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Sex Work, Sugar daddy Brendol Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: When Armitage asks Lita for a favor, she instantly agrees to do it. Things don’t go as planned, though, when a client of hers turns out to be at the dinner Armitage takes her to.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Brendol Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Favor Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be as long as it turned out to be but. Here we are. Also writing Brendol is the ONLY time I will ever write a daddy kink. Also, yes, I have written Lita as a sex worker because I can and I wanted to. I know not every sugar baby has this type of relationship but I’ve written hers to be this way.

“Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, just a second.” Armitage took a deep breath, watching Lita as she slowly dragged her attention away from her laptop and to him. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me at one of my father’s dinner parties. He’s been on me about my lack of a partner and it…” He trailed off, internally cringing at what Brendol had said to him.

“Yeah, I’ll do it! When is it?”

“This Saturday. He wants us there by seven.”

Lita thought about it for a second before opening her planner.

“I don’t have a shift at the club that night, but I _do_ have a date with my sugar daddy.” Hux choked on the tea he had been drinking. Her _what?_ Kylo wasn’t fazed in the slightest. “It won’t interfere, though. We’re always done by three.”

He couldn’t get past that little detail. Of course he _knew_ Lita was in sex work. Pretty much everyone in their friend group did.

“In exchange, you have to buy me coffee, though.”

“You’re going to let me bring you to a hellish dinner party and _all_ you want is coffee?”

Lita looked between Hux and Kylo.

“Yeah. I’ll even throw in kisses and _anything_ else to convince them if you get me _two_ coffees,” she said with a wink and a smile before taking another drink of her latte. He had memorized her order. Iced latte with an extra shot of espresso, oat milk and even amounts of lavender and vanilla syrup. “My order is expensive! I think two coffees is a fair trade for having dinner with your family and their friends.”

Their deal was struck. Coffee in exchange for whatever chaos happened at dinner, affection and possibly even sex, if they both wanted it.

Armitage watched over the rim of his glasses as Lita wrote it down in her planner: _Dinner with Armitage_ with a little heart beside his name.

He practically melted on the spot as he felt the tips of his ears and cheeks burn. Kylo noticed and smirked to himself, trying to hide behind a drink of whatever energy drink he was currently drinking constantly.

They had been in the library for hours. None of them really even knew what time it was at this point. Kylo was starting to nod off, the energy drinks he had been drinking earlier causing a huge crash. It was only _Wednesday_ and they were all already staying up until the small hours of the night.

“Lita?”

She looked up at Armitage from where she had been scribbling down her work for Dr. Krennic’s class.

“Yeah?”

“We should get home.”

Lita shut her notebook and grabbed Kylo’s hand.

“Kylo, come on, we have to go home.”

Kylo rubbed his eyes and stretched, his shirt raising up the smallest amount. Both Lita and Armitage tried to get a look at his abs as he did. They packed up their belongings and headed out. Armitage gave the security guards a quick nod as they left but his eyes quickly wandered to Kylo and Lita as they walked in front of him. He liked them both _so much_ but figured that they wouldn’t want him to join their relationship. They were just friends.

 _Friends who have had sex._ That was true. And it had happened more than once. He told himself it was just casual. Part of him thought it wasn’t, though. _Hoped_ it wasn’t.

Armitage hoped maybe he could get at least one kiss on Saturday. 

***

Come Saturday morning, Lita was already up early, getting herself some coffee from the fridge before starting to get ready. Nines was curled up next to her while she did her makeup in the living room, not wanting to wake up Kylo yet. She was meeting Brendol at eleven. He had sent her a schedule when he had requested what she would wear on their date. _A short skirt. Something pretty._ He was usually rather vague about the actual clothes but specific about lingerie and shoes. Boots this time. He had wanted her in boots, thigh high ones to be specific. She knew the ones he meant. They were black suede and sat an inch and a half below the hem of most of her skirts.

Ellaria came out of her room around nine, sitting on the couch with her own coffee and watching Lita get ready.

“You look nice. Sugar daddy date?”

“Yeah. I have to meet him at eleven for brunch.”

Ellaria was intrigued by everything Lita did for work between her jobs.

“So what do you do on these dates exactly and what else do you do outside of the dates?”

“It’s different for every sugar baby but mine is definitely more of a transaction than a relationship with him. Because he’s married.” Lita paused to put on one of her false lashes, placing it properly before getting her other one ready. “He gives me an allowance for each date or sends me money on Venmo for the pictures I send. Dates are whatever he decides, today is brunch and then a stay in a hotel for sex, I get my money, a gift and he buys me expensive food.”

Ellaria nodded, processing what Lita had said.

“And it’s just a job, no strings attached really?”

“Not really. I mean we have an unspoken contract but if either of us break it off, I won’t be heartbroken or anything. He’s a source of income for me. The gifts are nice, too.”

Ellaria’s lip twitched into a smile as she took a drink of her coffee. She had considered going into Lita’s line of work more than once. Lita assured her that it was good work but still difficult. Ellaria was still on the fence.

Lita finished her makeup before cleaning up the space and taking everything back to her room, Nines at her heels. She grabbed her clothes from where they were hanging off the door and started changing out of Kylo’s t-shirt and into the sweater and skirt she had picked out. Both were tight but comfortable. The sweater was a soft white one with a somewhat v-neck and the skirt was a charcoal and light pink plaid. She put her glasses and Star of David on last. 

“You look nice, baby,” Kylo said from the bed, still partially asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as Lita crawled over the bed to him. His hand found her waist as the other grabbed her ass. He leaned up for a kiss. “When do you need to leave?”

“In about twenty minutes.”

Kylo sat up while Lita sat back on her legs. He stretched again before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of black joggers and the closest shirt, but not before he made sure Lita got a _very_ good look at him naked. Lita climbed off the bed to start pulling on her boots. Nines was running around them both before letting out a sharp bark.

“Hey! No!” Nines snorted in derision at Lita before sprinting out of the room when he saw Armitage leave his room, Millicent trotting by his heels. Kylo grabbed his jacket in one hand and Lita’s hand in the other as she grabbed her jacket and purse before they went into the living room.

“You look like an incredibly hot librarian. I would spend _hours_ in the library if you worked there,” Ellaria said, putting her coffee down. “Have fun, be safe. I’ll make sure Kylo behaves.”

Armitage came out of the kitchen, tea in hand, glasses slightly crooked and hair out of place.

“We’re still on for tonight?” Lita asked. He froze for a moment, eyes glued to her chest and slightly dizzy from her perfume. He wanted to see her in that sweater more, especially if she were to wear it any of the times they were more _intimate_ with one another. 

He stuttered out his confirmation before Lita kissed him on the cheek and left with Kylo.

“Kind of gay of you,” Ellaria said, checking her nails. She thought for a second. “A man _and_ a nonbinary person? Absolutely gay of you.”

Armitage rolled his eyes before sitting on the couch.

Kylo drove to where Lita told him they’d be meeting. She and Kylo sat in the car waiting for him in the parking lot of a coffee shop. 

“Thank you for driving me. And for dealing with… this.”

Kylo snorted out a laugh.

“I mean, you pay rent so it’s not a big deal. Also it’s your job and you enjoy it. At least I _hope_ you do.”

“I like stripping a little better because it’s not as secretive since he’s, y’know, _married_ and has kids. But this isn’t bad.”

Kylo brought the hand he was holding to his lips, pressing soft kisses along Lita’s knuckles before leaning over the center console and kissing her. He cupped her jaw as they did and Lita moaned softly. Kylo bit her lip before pulling away slightly.

“Wish I had you to myself all day. I want to fuck you in that cute little skirt.”

Lita’s cheeks tinged a slightly darker pink under the blush she was wearing before Kylo kissed her again.

There was a knock on the car window that startled both of them. Lita rolled down the window when she saw who it was.

“Good morning, my dear.” Brendol looked past her. “Kylo.”

“Hey, _daddy,”_ Kylo said, a teasing lilt in his voice. Lita gave him a playfully stern look.

“Come get me here at three?” Lita asked Kylo.

“I’ll be here, sweetheart.” He gave Lita a final kiss before she opened the car door and Brendol helped her down, one hand wrapping around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Brendol escorted Lita back to his car. It was luxurious, just like everything else he owned or gave her. A new Jaguar F-Type in black with leather interior.

Lita got into the passenger's seat and Brendol closed the door behind her before getting into his own seat and starting the car, letting it warm up.

“As promised, my end of the deal.”

He placed a tan box on Lita’s lap. Upon further inspection it was from Burberry, a golden crest on the box and a little ribbon.

Brendol pulled out his phone, sending Lita her allowance over Venmo.

She checked the notification, eyebrows raised.

“This is higher than the normal amount, Brendol.”

“Ah, ah, who am I?”

 _“Daddy,_ this is higher than the normal amount.”

“I have a special day planned for us, dear. I’m taking you out to eat and then I have a suite reserved for us until your _boyfriend_ comes back to get you.”

Lita gave him a soft kiss before turning back to the box in her lap. She slid the ribbon aside and opened it up, gasping quietly when she saw what was inside.

“It’s _gorgeous,_ thank you.”

“I knew you’d like it. Put it on.”

Lita took the scarf out of the box, unfolding it and placing it around her neck. She adjusted her hair before turning to face him. It was an absolute _dream_ to touch. Cashmere in the original Archive beige plaid. Pretty but not overly extravagant.

“Absolutely beautiful as always, my dear.”

He pulled out of the parking spot to head to the restaurant where he had reservations. It was some upscale place that served a nice brunch on weekends. It wasn’t far from where they had met up and they had been there a few times before. The restaurant was connected to the hotel where they usually stayed during their dates. 

The host saw them enter and immediately grabbed two menus to take them to their usual table. It was near a window looking out at the street. There weren’t many people walking by since it had gotten so chilly outside and was overcast, threatening to rain at some point in the day.

Lita had her ID ready when the waiter came over to take their order.

“Anything to drink for either of you?”

“Irish coffee, please,” Lita said.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“ID?”

Lita handed him the card. He eyed it for a second before handing it back to her and writing down the drink.

“And you, sir?”

“Scotch, neat.”

The waiter nodded and walked away to put their orders in.

“Since when do you drink Irish coffee, my dear?”

“It’s been recent. Kylo’s dad made it for me a couple weeks ago when we had dinner with his family and mine.” The toe of her boot grazed along his leg. “And what can I say? I seem to like things better when they’re Irish, _especially_ men.”

Brendol smirked at her from across the table.

“Is Kylo?”

“Somewhere in there on both sides.”

They made pleasant conversation during their meal, about school and work mostly. While Brendol paid afterward, Lita went into the nearest restroom to shoot Kylo a text letting him know she was ok and touch up her lipstick. Brendol had already checked them in and took Lita’s hand once she found him again.

He held Lita against him during their elevator ride, his semi-hard cock pressed against her. Lita pretended to accidentally drop something, bending over and pressing her ass against him before grabbing what she dropped.

“Dirty little _slut,”_ Brendol hissed, grinding his erection against Lita, who softly giggled as he did. His hand started going up her skirt until the elevator stopped. Brendol took Lita’s hand again, pulling her to their usual suite.

It was always set up so nicely for them. A bottle of Lita’s preferred wine, two glasses and anything else Brendol would request. This time it was just the wine for after the sex. Lita always took the bottle home with her, once drinking straight from it rather than using a glass.

“Where shall I have you first, dear? On the bed or maybe bent over the bathroom counter? Make you watch as Daddy fucks you.”

Lita put her belongings on the desk, tucking her glasses away in her coat pocket. She turned back to face Brendol, eyes flicking down to his erection. She didn’t say a word as she sat at the foot of the bed.

“You were _so_ good to me today, I think I should let you have something nice.” Lita’s fingers grazed along the hem of her sweater before going lower, teasing him. She spread her legs, giving Brendol a good view up her skirt. “Come here.”

Brendol came to the foot of the bed where Lita was sitting, tilting her chin to look up at him.

“Do you want to be on top, my dear?”

Lita fluttered her lashes at him, a coy smile playing across her lips.

“Yes, daddy. I want to fuck myself on your cock.”

“Oh? Such _filthy_ words from such a pretty girl. Undress but keep your boots on.”

Lita got off the bed, pulling her sweater over her head and unzipping her skirt before letting it fall to the floor. She had worn lingerie the color of red wine, something he had requested she wear. It had been slightly visible through her sweater, which had made Armitage stare earlier and she had caught the waiter looking down her sweater too. Perhaps it had been the slightly visible color, but it could have mostly been due to how the bra and sweater together accentuated her cleavage and showed so much of her chest and collarbones.

Brendol watched from the bed, undressed only enough to properly fuck her. He was in the middle of unwrapping a condom, not wanting to run the chance of having any other kids. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that little show you put on for the waiter. Pushing your tits up like that for him to see. And how you flirted with the woman from the bar.”

Lita walked to the bed, slowly crawling over him, straddling Brendol’s hips.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she teased as he pushed her panties aside, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. Lita pressed her hips down, whining. “Please, daddy?”

Brendol grabbed Lita’s hips, pulling her down on him, both of them moaning as he did.

“O- _oh!_ You feel so good like this.” Lita began to roll her hips, eyes fluttering shut as she did.

“Maybe I should have you- _fuck-_ like this more often.” His fingers dug into her hips as Lita sped up slightly. “So needy, my dear. Such a little slut for me.”

“Mmm, I _missed_ you, daddy.”

Brendol gave a hard thrust upward, making Lita moan loudly as his thumb began rubbing her clit in tight circles.

“Oh, _fuck!_ Yes, right there! Harderharderharder!”

Brendol held her hips in place, giving harder thrusts that had Lita’s eyes rolling back and unintelligible squeaks and moans falling past her lips. Her cunt clenched around him, drawing a groan from Brendol as she came around him and he followed shortly after.

Lita climbed off him, collapsing down onto the bed.

“Very well done, my dear.”

Lita hummed softly as he kissed down her neck.

The rest of the date went well, going for two more rounds of sex in the bed before Lita started gathering up her clothes, getting dressed again shortly before they would have to leave. They had talked in between each round.

“I’m having dinner with a friend tonight so I won’t see you if you come to the club,” she said from the bathroom, reapplying her lipstick and fixing her hair. 

“I have arrangements with my wife and children so I wouldn’t be able to come anyway.”

Brendol came to stand behind Lita, pressing his hips against her ass.

“What would you like next time, my dear? The holidays are coming up and I’d like to get you something special.”

“Whatever you think is best, daddy.”

He left the bathroom to let Lita finish getting cleaned up before helping her back into her coat so they could leave.

Kylo was already waiting back at the coffee shop, leaned against the hood of his Jeep, a coffee cup in his hand and an iced coffee sitting on the hood beside him.

“I’d like more pictures. Twice a week until I see you next, Lita,” Brendol said as she got out of the car. He escorted her across the parking lot and gave her another kiss on the cheek before Kylo took Lita’s hand, arms wrapping around her waist and pressing his mouth to hers.

“Got you coffee, sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” She gave him another kiss before they headed back home.

“So how was it? I see he got you a scarf.”

“And paid me more this time.”

“Look at you! This is _good_ money, sweetheart. I have some _ideas_ of pictures you could send him,” Kylo said, tongue running along his teeth.

“Do tell.”

***

Hux waited nervously in the living room. He had gotten ready early, hair gelled back the way he liked, suit pristine and without a single wrinkle. Now he just waited for Lita.

He heard her door open as she and Kylo both came back out. 

She was absolutely _stunning_ and the three of them all knew it. 

“Is it too much?”

Armitage’s heart nearly stopped and his breathing hitched. It wasn’t too much. Not at all. It was formal enough for dinner and drinks but dear _god_ it was scandalous. It hugged every curve in the nicest way, had a high slit and was low cut. Hux mentally slapped himself when he caught himself wondering what she had on underneath. 

“No, it’s perfect, you look wonderful.” His throat was dry and he was lucky to get those words out. Ellaria was already at their father’s house after her mother had come to pick her up.

The only time Hux drove was to dinner. Usually he would drive Ellaria, but because he was coming with Lita, she had opted to get a ride from her mom.

“Have fun, you two,” Kylo said as they were leaving. “Just not too much.” He punctuated his statement with a sharp slap to Lita’s ass before giving her a kiss. “Treat him well, sweetheart.”

“I will.”

They drove in silence for a while before Hux quietly spoke again.

“Thank you for this, by the way.”

“Of course. Any time.”

He wanted to ask about the sex. Had he been _good?_ She had been wonderful, as he had expected. He must have been at least _decent_ since it had happened about five times now. No, that would be weird.

“Kylo and I do really like you,” Lita said suddenly, almost reading his mind. “And the sex is very nice. He told me that if we’re all ok with it, maybe we could try something a little more open.”

“I’d like that. We’ll discuss later with Kylo? Lay out boundaries and ground rules?”

Lita nodded as he pulled into the driveway.

The house was _gorgeous._ Some old mansion with ivy and an absolutely beautiful garden. More of an estate on the edge of town than a house. The car in the driveway was familiar. It reminded her of Brendol’s. 

_Oh, shit._

Ellaria was on the front porch with an older man, both of them smoking cigarettes. It was, surprisingly, Dr. Pryde from the history department. And one of the regulars where Lita worked. He always came in with Brendol. He was a _great_ tipper.

Lita and Armitage exited the car and, when they got to the porch, Armitage took a drag from Ellaria’s cigarette when she offered it.

“He’s already started an argument.”

Then the front door opened. Ellaria turned, hiding the cigarette behind her back. Enric took it and extinguished it for her. Ellaria gave him a subtle nod.

_Son of a bitch!_

“Armitage.”

“Father.”

Brendol’s eyes flickered to Lita, the smallest smirk dancing over his features. He _knew._ Knew they weren’t dating, exactly what she was like in bed and, worst of all, that Lita didn’t know he was Armitage and Ellaria’s father.

“Your girlfriend?”

“Yes. Lita, this is my father, Brendol.”

“Very nice to meet you, Mr. Hux,” Lita said shaking his hand. Brendol squeezed hers, giving Lita a knowing look. She raised an eyebrow at him. A warning.

Brendol’s eyes wandered down to her cleavage. She was wearing a necklace _he_ had bought for her. The gold pendant with Medusa’s face engraved and little emeralds set in it. Pretty, not too extravagant. It had been a birthday gift. That and her allowance had changed hands before anything else had taken place. They both remembered it vividly from a month ago. It had been the day after her birthday, since she had wanted to spend the actual day with Kylo and her parents. He had gotten them rosé and had Lita strip down into just her bra and the necklace before he fucked her, Lita desperately grabbing at the sheets as he did. Her nails had torn up the linens, making the hotel charge them extra for the damages.

“Come in. Ellaria?”

“Yes, Father?”

“Come here. The rest of you, inside.” Brendol stopped Ellaria after the others were out of earshot. “If I catch you smoking again, I’ll put out the cigarette on your skin.”

Ellaria rolled her eyes as she stepped aside.

“Maybe I should tell your wife you’re not only sleeping with, but also spending your money on Armitage’s girlfriend? I saw the invoice on one of the packages you sent. I’ve known for a month.”

“Then perhaps I’ll tell Armitage.”

“He already knows,” Ellaria lied. She went inside and tried catching up to Armitage and Lita. They were already in a different room and it would be suspicious if she followed.

“Can I tell you something?” Lita asked, pulling off her coat.

“Of course.”

“Your father… is my sugar daddy. And I didn’t make that connection until just now. I’m so sorry.”

Armitage’s heart _sank._ Of course his father had to ruin another thing for him. Lita stared at his back as Armitage hung up their coats. He stayed turned away for another moment and took a deep breath. 

“You don’t feel anything for him? It’s just work?”

“Correct. What I have with him is purely transactional. And it is a source of income for me.”

Hux exhaled and turned around. Lita looked up at him, half expecting him to leave then and there.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Having a job?”

Someone was coming. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.

It was just Ellaria and another slightly older boy.

“Bren, this is Lita. Lita, this is our eldest brother, Bren.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you. All good things, but a lot. From Ellaria mostly.”

Lita smiled at him, shaking his hand before he left again.

“Our dad’s one legitimate kid,” Ellaria explained quietly. “I think you know everyone else here except my aunt. My mother and Dr. Krennic, since they’re married. You know Dr. Pryde and, unfortunately, Varric. Maratelle is the last one for you to meet.”

Maratelle wasn’t exactly friendly. Everything she said was somewhat backhanded and passive aggressive.

Kayalis, Ellaria’s mother, was definitely the nicer of the sisters.

“What do your parents do, Lita? And what are you pursuing in school?” Brendol asked as they all sat in one of the sitting rooms, everyone with a glass of something.

“I’m studying engineering like Armitage is. My mother’s a doctor. Emergency medicine at D’Qar General.”

Looks were exchanged. No mention of a father. Brendol raised an eyebrow. He already _knew_ what her parents did, as did Armitage and Ellaria. Armitage grabbed her free hand with his own.

“What of your father?” Maratelle asked, feeling a little smug. _“If_ you have one, that is.”

“My dad’s a felon so he doesn’t work.” The room fell silent. Ellaria and Bren exchanged a look of vague amusement at how scandalized everyone was. “He was caught for mafia relations and I’d rather not speak on the topic any longer, if you don’t mind.”

_Interesting._

The subject was quickly changed by Kayalis, who saw how uncomfortable Lita was getting. But Maratelle was back to her questions.

“Do you work?”

“I’m a TA for one of Dr. Krennic’s classes.”

Armitage had told her to give short, specific answers when asked questions. His family would use _any_ information as a weapon if they could.

Luckily dinner was called before more questions could be asked. Lita sat beside Armitage and directly across from Maratelle.

“How long have you two been together, Armitage?”

“A little over a month.”

It wasn’t a lie. They had been intimate with one another for about that long.

“And you met through school, I’m assuming. Not Tinder or anything?”

“We have classes together and Lita lives in the house with Ellaria, Phasma, Kylo and me.”

At the mention of Phasma, a few people exchanged nervous glances. Apparently last time Phasma had been over, she nearly got into a fist fight with Varric, who was Dr. Pryde’s son and Ellaria’s ex-boyfriend. She was too confrontational to be allowed over in large groups.

Dinner was rough, though. All of the questions made it feel like an interrogation. And the way Brendol kept eyeing Lita made her uncomfortable. He was a work arrangement and yet here she was at his house. Maratelle kept making pointed comments or asking somewhat personal questions. Lita took them all in stride, though, not wanting to give Maratelle an upper hand over her. 

Lita was enjoying her time with Armitage, though. Her hand held his but would occasionally graze his thigh and just brush against his wrist.

Between courses, she softly made a somewhat lewd comment to Armitage that made him flush. Something about his nice hands after Kayalis had asked if Lita knew that Armitage had played violin for years. Lita had said that she knew he was talented with his hands and wanted to know if he’d show her some of his _skills_ later. It has been so soft that only he heard and Lita’s hand had ghosted along his outer thigh after saying it.

The flirty comments, gentle but _teasing_ touches and absolute _distraction_ of a dress had made Armitage shift in his chair more than once, trying to hide that he was getting aroused. _God,_ and the way she looked with his suit jacket draped along her shoulders because he had seen her shiver and immediately offered the thing up, melting when she pulled it tighter around her body and gave him those sweet, pretty doe eyes before thanking him. He’d love to see her in _just_ his jacket. Armitage pushed the thought back but it kept weaseling its way back to the forefront of his mind. 

Lita absentmindedly ran her hand along his leg as she sat with Armitage on the sofa. He wanted her. Anywhere he could have her in this forsaken house. 

“We should go home soon,” she said softly so only he could hear. He wanted her alone, to hear that soft and sweet voice moan his name up against his ear, to feel every inch of her he could possibly reach. 

Lita stood to go gather their belongings, Armitage following closely behind. There were plenty of empty rooms on the way to where their coats had been stored. 

He grabbed her waist once they were out of sight, pulling Lita into a room with a half-open door before closing it and pressing her up against it, lips immediately finding hers. It was his father’s study. 

Lita pressed herself up against Armitage, one of his hands on the small of her back while the other fumbled with the lock on the door, finally hearing it click into place. She had moved away from his lips, allowing Armitage to breathe as she kissed down his jaw and neck, accidentally smudging some lipstick on his shirt collar.

Armitage quickly shot Ellaria a text while Lita sucked and bit at his neck.

_Stall until we come back. Then we’ll leave_

He waited a second as the three little dots blinked. Lita was kissing him again but he managed to catch the message.

_You owe me but fine_

Armitage shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jacket, hands finding Lita’s waist and backing her up against the desk. She shifted to sit on the edge of it, spreading her legs for Armitage to stand between them.

“You looked so pretty out there,” he sighed, kissing and biting Lita’s neck. She moaned quietly, nails digging into the edges of the desk, as he sucked a dark bruise at the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Now I want to see how pretty you’ll look when you come for me.”

Lita grabbed his tie, pulling Armitage into another kiss as he started undoing his belt and opening his pants. Lita’s free hand started stroking his already hard cock through his underwear. 

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” She withdrew her hand, loosening her grip on his tie slightly.

“No!” It was hushed but still _eager._ “No, I just… I don’t have a condom.”

On intuition, Lita opened the top drawer of the desk where she was sitting. She rifled through the top layer of things, pens and stationary related items mostly, before pulling out a condom.

“I don’t want to know why that’s there or how you knew, but I’ll take it.”

“Lucky guess,” Lita told Armitage as he tore open the little package. She grabbed the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down enough so he could roll the condom on.

Lita pulled him back between her legs as Armitage pushed her skirt up around her hips. Her panties were practically soaked.

“Oh, darling, you _naughty_ little minx. So wet and I’ve barely even touched you.”

Lita pulled herself up against him, lips brushing his ear.

“Armitage, _please._ I want you,” she whined. Hux moaned softly before reaching down to pull her panties aside and slide the tip of his cock inside her. Lita bit down on her lip, trying to stifle her moans as he gave quick, shallow thrusts. “You’ll have to hurry up or they’ll start looking for us. _Oh!”_

He gave a hard thrust as she spoke, making Lita’s eyes roll back as she clutched at his shirt.

Armitage was always so pristine so seeing him covered in lipstick, shirt wrinkled and hair falling out of place made Lita want him _more._ He didn’t go too fast, but the way the items on the desk rattled, they were afraid it would get them caught by someone. Something fell on the floor with a hollow thud. 

“Harder, _oh! Armitage!”_

“Shh, love, we don’t want to get caught. _Fuck,_ Lita!”

His cock grazed her front wall, making Lita’s head tip back, exposing her neck, which had a few hickeys and bite marks littered across it from Armitage. Some far more noticeable than others. Armitage reached down between them, fingers seeking her clit. He was determined to make her come.

A light flush was creeping across Lita’s cheeks as she shivered and her cunt clenched around him.

“Right there! Oh, _fuck,_ yesyesyesyes!”

Armitage’s pace grew erratic as he rubbed her clit and sought out to kiss Lita, her fingers tangling into his hair as he slid his tongue slipped past her lips.

She moaned into his mouth, gripping his shirt tighter. Armitage pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead to Lita’s before pulling her hips flush to his as he came, moaning her name as he did. His eyes fluttered shut and he smiled the smallest amount as Lita kissed his temple.

“Kinda weird letting you fuck me while a portrait of Margaret Thatcher watched.” Armitage nipped at Lita’s jaw as she giggled at her own joke. He shuddered and softly moaned as he pulled out. Lita kissed his cheek before sliding off the desk, adjusting her dress to make sure she was properly covered. Her legs shook slightly as she stepped back into her shoes, not remembering when they had fallen off to begin with. 

Ellaria was starting to run out of ways to stall. She had lied and said that Lita wasn’t feeling well, upon Bren’s suggestion when she had texted him for help.

Bren had texted Armitage to give him the full lie.

“Should someone go check on her?” Maratelle asked.

“No, Armitage is with her, she’ll be fine.”

It was a little _too_ rushed when she said it.

“He doesn’t really have a good bedside manner, Ellaria, someone should check.”

“Why are _you_ volunteering then?” Kayalis asked her sister. “Your bedside manner is nonexistent.”

The argument was cut short when Lita and Armitage emerged at the end of the hallway. It clicked with a few of them what had happened. Brendol’s eyes narrowed slightly when he realized what had _actually_ happened.

“We’re going to leave. Lita’s not feeling well.”

Ellaria and Bren both looked down at their laps to stop themselves from laughing.

“I’ll go get my coat.”

Armitage handed Ellaria her coat, having already grabbed it.

After saying their goodbyes, they headed to the car and everyone sat in silence for a moment.

“I think they were lying,” Maratelle said. “There was _lipstick_ on Armitage’s collar.”

“There’s lots of ways that could’ve happened, Mara,” Kayalis replied. She knew but didn’t want to say anything.

The subject was dropped. It wasn’t decent.

“You two owe me money or _something._ That was painful.”

“I’ll get you ice cream and buy you something in exchange for that,” Armitage said, coming to a stop at an intersection.

They pulled up to a small ice cream shop near their apartment.

“Get whatever you want, I’ll pay.”

They got their treats before going back out to the parking lot, leaned against the hood.

“So, that was somehow _worse_ than every family dinner we’ve had over the past twenty years,” Ellaria commented, getting a spoonful of her sundae. She was just glad it was over.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Do you want some?” Lita asked Armitage, offering up her ice cream to him. It was coffee flavored, one of his favorites. He was a little teasing about it, leaning down and licking the treat in a way that was a little more sensual than necessary. He offered Lita some of his and she realized that _two_ could play at this game. She held Armitage’s hand stable and leaned in, slowly licking the ice cream while looking up at Armitage through her lashes. His eyes were fixed on her tongue, the stud in it reflecting the lights from the lamps nearby. 

He took a shuddering inhale before leaning down for a kiss. Her mouth was cold from the ice cream still. 

“I’m going to fuck you again the moment we get home, love.”

Ellaria glared over at them.

“Can you two stop being a couple of sluts for _five_ minutes?”

Lita gave Armitage a sly wink before they all finished up and got back in the car to go home. Lita had texted her group chat with just Armitage and Kylo, letting Kylo know their plans for when they got home. He was pleased to know things had gone well enough. _Very_ pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I did research for that Irish coffee joke. I looked up Adam Driver, Harrison Ford AND Carrie Fisher to find out if they were Irish.


End file.
